


Intruder Alert?

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: lexi's summer sizzle fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But you don't need to have read that to understand this, F/M, Future Fic, Happily Every After, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-7x22 AU, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Secret Relationship, Set in the Emerald Archer Universe, Smoak-Queen Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Felicity arrives home late to the Smoak-Queen family cabin and for a moment, is scared somebody has broken in. She’s even more shocked to find Mia asleep on the couch with her apparent boyfriend Connor.





	Intruder Alert?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emerald Archer Martial Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358949) by [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13). 



> for the future fic prompt on bingo card 2!!
> 
> sort of inspired in part by [@lyricalarrow's tweet and my response](https://twitter.com/lexiblackbriar/status/1145868830020898816)

Felicity arrived home at the Smoak-Queen family’s cabin at 2am, exhausted from the four days she’d just spent giving speeches and announcing new Smoak Tech advancements at the 2036 International STEM Conference in New York. Her flight had only landed about two hours ago on the outskirts of Star City and she’d got a ride back to Bloomfield with the ex-ARGUS agent Jessica she’d hired as her bodyguard for large events such as the conference.

Considering how late it was, she wasn’t surprised to find all the lights off and bedroom doors closed; her husband, eighteen-year-old daughter Mia, thirteen-year-old son Lucas and eleven-year-old twins Tommy and Adeline, were all probably deeply asleep.

Upon silently entering the cabin, Felicity headed straight to the kitchen, dazed due to her tiredness. She stumbled to the fridge to grab the milk, cringing back at the brightness of the lights. Although she felt ready to almost pass out, the blonde knew she wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep immediately without the help of her and Oliver’s patented hot cocoa. They’d concocted this recipe back when William left for MIT and he started suffering from insomnia - the perfect bitterness to sweetness ratio when the cocoa was made from dark chocolate and a dash of vanilla-infused cream, seemed to have miraculous sedative qualities.

Archer, their whippet mix dog, raised his head over the back of the couch, blinking at Felicity curiously. He was an old dog now, well into his teens, but he was still lively and healthy. It was strange for him to be sleeping in the living room - usually, Archer slept with Mia in her bedroom. With a huff, the dog jumped down and vanished down the hallway towards her and Oliver’s bedroom. Felicity soon realized that the dog wasn’t the only animal lurking around in the dark. Pixel, the elderly silver tabby who usually lived with William and his husband Jake, but they were looking after while the two of them are on an anniversary trip in Iceland, was curled up on the counter on top of the microwave, watching her intensely with eerie eyes.

“Hello, missy,” Felicity whispered to her, scratching the cat under her chin with one hand using the other to whisk the milk she was heating up on the stove. “Did you look after my husband and kids while I was gone?”

“ _Mreowww_ ,” Pixel replied. She rubbed her soft furry ahead against Felicity’s palm. The bell on her collar jingled merrily; Felicity hated that damn thing only because the cat often hung out with her in her home office, and she couldn’t concentrate at all with the bell’s constant jangling.

As though triggered by the little bell’s gentle ringing, there was the sound of snuffling from the couch that definitely wasn’t coming from Archer. Felicity instinctively grabbed a knife from the stand, her heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings in her chest as a mixture of both fear and determination swept through her. She knew she was likely overreacting, but over two decades of working on Team Arrow and living with Oliver had taught her to remain cautious even when circumstances appeared innocent.

Creeping over into the living room, kitchen knife wielded in her hand, Felicity was astonished by what she found. It wasn’t an intruder she’d heard making those sniffing noises. Mia was curled up fast asleep on the couch - and she wasn’t alone. Connor Hawke, John and Lyla’s adoptive son, who wasn’t much older than Mia, was spooning her.

They looked remarkably cozy cuddled up to each other, Mia’s hand clutching his shirt as her head rested on Connor’s chest, tucked beneath his chin. Connor’s lips were resting against her forehead in his sleep, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“Oh my god,” Felicity murmured in disbelief.

When Mia had told her a couple of weeks ago that she wasn’t currently looking for a romantic relationship, she hadn’t thought it might be because her daughter was already _in one_. She wondered how long Mia and Connor had been dating; this obviously wasn’t a recent development, judging by their closeness. Connor worked part-time at Emerald Archer Martial Arts as a junior instructor with Mia between his studies, so that must have been where they’d met. But Connor had been working at the MMA training academy for several summers now. Was it possible that Mia and Connor had been together for _years_ , without Felicity and Oliver knowing?

Realizing she was still brandishing the knife, Felicity backed away, dropping it onto the counter with a clatter. The loud sound caused Mia and Connor to jolt, frowning in their slumber, but they didn’t wake up. Pixel startled, her fur bristling as she leaped down onto the floor, prowling off to join Lucas.

“Felicity? Everything okay?” Oliver asked, his voice slurred. He stumbled out of their bedroom, wearing only a pair of old sweatpants, rubbing his eyes blearily. “I heard something fall - what the _hell?_ ” He was suddenly alert and completely awake, freezing in place as he stared across the room at their daughter and her apparent boyfriend sleeping and snuggling on the couch. “Is that Connor?”

She nodded. “Yep. I just walked in and found them like -” She waved at the couple. “ - _That_.”

Oliver looked torn between storming up to them and immediately waking the two kids up so he can separate them, and bursting into tears. “I didn’t even realize they were dating.”

“Neither did I,” Felicity sighed. She crossed the room as silently as possible so she could embrace her husband, running her palms down his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled when Oliver dropped his chin down on the crown of her head, hugging her back. He was incredibly hot, radiating warmth like Felicity’s own personal space heater.

“Mia must have waited until I went to bed to let him in,” Oliver said, annoyed. “Sneaking behind our backs with - with a _boy_. She’s just a child, she shouldn’t be doing this.”

Felicity chuckled. “She’s eighteen, Oliver - an adult - not exactly our little girl anymore.”

“She’ll always be my baby girl,” the archer scowled. “And if I find out Connor has been doing anything inappropriate with her -”

“Okay, big guy,” Felicity cut him off, snickering. “Dial back the protective father instincts a bit, if that’s at all possible for you. It’s late. There’s no point in waking them up now - Connor would have to stay the rest of the night anyway, and Mia would find a way to sneak back to him. Let’s just let him sleep and talk to them both in the morning.” She picked up Mia’s cell phone from the coffee table, swiftly hacking into it so she could see when their daughter had an alarm set, as it was likely the two of them were planning on getting up early so Connor could escape the house without being seen. It was too late, of course, but they didn’t know that. “Okay, I’m switching off their morning alarms. If we get up at six, we’ll catch them. You’re making pancakes for breakfast, aren’t you?”

Oliver looked outraged. “You want me to make pancakes for John’s son after he - broke into our house to sleep with our daughter?”

“They’re literally just cuddling on the couch, Oliver,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “And he didn’t technically break in if Mia was the one to unlock the door or window for him. Besides, you promised the twins pancakes before their blue belt evaluations tomorrow at Emerald Archer. They’ll be so disappointed if they don’t get any.”

“You know I can’t stand it when Tommy and Addie get upset,” he grumbled. “Fine. Fine! But I get to give Connor the shovel talk.”

“Oliver, I’m pretty sure that if Connor breaks Mia’s heart, you won’t need to step up - Mia will whip his ass ten ways til’ Sunday, all by herself,” she flicked his forehead gently. “We raised a little ninja, after all.”

“All of our children are ninjas. But Mia is scary. That’s what you get when your daughter is partially trained as a toddler how to fight by Nyssa Al Ghul, I suppose.” Oliver tugged her along, leading her back towards their bedroom. Felicity followed him willfully, bringing his hand up to press a kiss to a tender kiss to his knuckles. “C’mon, baby. You’re dead on your feet. We should try and get a couple of hours of sleep in, before we need to wake up to scare the shit out of John’s rebellious daughter-poaching son.”

"But -"

"What?"

"My cocoa," she pouted.

Oliver chuckled and finished making the cocoa for her, while Felicity hugged him from behind, half-falling asleep against his back. They both enjoyed a small mug, eyeing their sleeping daughter and her boyfriend on the other side of the room and discussing quietly how to address the situation tomorrow. They left the dirty mugs in the sink before retiring to bed.

Felicity slept restfully in her husband’s embrace, so she wasn’t entirely too irritated when he kissed her awake in the early hours of the morning, his lips trailing down her cheeks, neck, and collarbones. Sex wasn’t in their plans, but they found pleasure in each other’s bodies hastily and desperately, both attempting to stay quiet to avoid waking their children. When the two of them emerged from their bedroom, they were greeted by Pixel sitting outside their door, staring at them with wide creepy eyes. The cat trailed behind them slowly and sat in Felicity’s lap at the kitchen table, allowing the blonde to pet her as she sleepily watched Oliver begin weighing ingredients out for pancakes.

About ten minutes after her phone alarm was meant to go off, Mia stirred on the couch, twisting over. Felicity raised an amused eyebrow as she watched her daughter slowly come to the realization that she was sleeping with her boyfriend on the couch in her family’s house. Mia shook Connor frantically, whispering his name in an urgent tone. Connor woke up and questioned her quietly about what was wrong, and after the girl explained, hastily rolled off the couch to make his great escape.

He went utterly still, like a deer in the headlights, when he saw both Felicity and Oliver watching them. “Um,” Connor stuttered. “G-good morning, Mr Queen, Mrs Smoak-Queen.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” they heard Mia swear under her breath, as she fell off the couch in her shock and hit the ground with a crash. She jumped to her feet and skidded in front of Connor, raising her hands. “Mom, Dad, I can explain -”

“Blueberry or chocolate?” Oliver asked, aiming the question at Connor.

The boy shuffled nervously. “Sorry?”

“Blueberry or chocolate?” the archer repeated. “Lucas and I are the only ones who eat blueberry pancakes - Mia, Felicity, and the twins refuse to eat anything but chocolate chip ones - so I need to know what kind you would like so I can make the right amount of each.”

Seeing how Connor looked like he was about to pass out from anxiety, Felicity added, “And don’t just choose blueberry because you think that might make Oliver like you. You’re going to get a lecture either way, probably an interrogation and an update on the safe sex talk too, so you might as well get to eat pancakes you like.”

“Mom!” Mia exclaimed, mortified.

Connor, his gaze lowered to the floor, answered, “Plain then, please.”

Oliver nodded and aggressively kicked out a chair at the table, making Mia and Connor jump. “Sit,” he ordered. “Both of you.”

Connor meekly circled the couch to take a seat. Mia, to nobody’s surprise, sauntered confidently behind him, deliberately catching the boy’s hand so she could hold it as she sat beside him, laying their joined hands out on the tabletop as if to boast about their relationship. Felicity hid her smirk and just quirked an eyebrow at their daughter. Mia half-glared back at her with bright green eyes filled with defiance and pride - she was refusing to feel trapped or intimidated by her parents. Considering her genetics and how she’d been raised, Felicity fully expected her to remain utterly stubborn.

Slamming down a couple of glasses of orange juice on the table, Oliver locked eyes with Mia, his expression stern and tight. “You don’t get any syrup or cream with your pancakes,” he told her calmly. It was his own personal way of letting her know that he was pissed and wouldn’t be forgiving her until an apology and explanation were given.

Mia winced, but shrugged and said, “Okay,” pretending to be indifferent.

An awkward silence fell across the table.

“Are you not even going to try and say anything in your defense?” Oliver asked.

Mia lifted her chin. “I don’t feel the need to defend myself. I’m an independent adult and can make my own decisions.”

“You’re too young to drink and still live in our house with us,” Felicity reminded her. “That means you’re not totally independent. And while you live under this roof, there are rules you follow. One of those rules is that you inform Oliver and me of any relationship you are currently in. Another is that you ask permission before bringing them home. You broke both of those rules last night.”

“You specifically said that I have to tell you when I’m dating somebody you guys don’t _know_ , and I can’t bring home _strangers_ ,” Mia countered. “You two have known Connor since Uncle John and Aunt Lyla adopted him over a dozen years ago.”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. “Loopholes? That’s your justification? That you were able to figure out loopholes, so that makes this okay?”

“You have to admit, she’s been clever about this,” Felicity admitted. Oliver turned and glowered at her. “But is still in the wrong, of course!” she added quickly. Pointing towards the kids’ bedrooms, she stood and backed away, saying sheepishly, “I’m just gonna… go wake up Lucas and the twins so they can be ready in time for pancakes.”

“Mom!” Mia hissed, her eyes wide.

She was relying on Felicity being there to stop Oliver from being too strict when lecturing her and Connor. The archer had struggled to punish her as a child when she did something wrong, needing Felicity’s guidance or for her to take over completely - but now Mia was older (and much sassier) he found it easier to discipline her. Felicity had no doubt that Oliver was planning on grounding her for at least a month for this stunt, and was going to force her to always wear a tracker when dating in the future.

Brushing a fond kiss over Mia’s forehead, Felicity swept back her daughter’s wavy blonde hair, murmuring in her hair, “Don’t argue back too much. Your dad hates that. And try not to be too big of a smart-ass either, he hates that too. Apologize, humble yourself, put on the puppy dog face and eyes, accept your punishment graciously.” She glanced over at Connor and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I hope you survive this, kid.”

Connor looked panicked.

“She’s kidding,” Mia tried to reassure him. “Dad’s not gonna kill you.”

“I wouldn’t be too confident about that, if I were you,” Oliver said, his back to them as he violently whipped cream in a bowl, using a whisk and pure strength. “He snuck into my house to sleep with my barely legal daughter. I’ve killed people for far less.”

“Oliver,” Felicity snapped.

“Did I lie?” Oliver retorted.

“Dad.” The archer turned to face their daughter. Mia had a serious expression on her face as she requested, “Please don’t kill my boyfriend.”

The archer humphed. “We’ll see.”

Felicity laughed and used her lips against his to chase his frown away, leaving him wanting more with a hungry look in his eyes as she stepped away to go and wake their other three children. As she walked away, she glanced back to catch Oliver winking at her. He wasn’t going to be cruel when it came to dealing with Mia and Connor - but he was definitely going to frighten them into being more responsible in the future.

She gave the two kids a little salute and mouthed, _Good luck_.

Mia shot her a murderous glance, sticking her tongue out, obviously a bit annoyed that her mom was leaving her alone to face her overprotective father’s wrath. Connor gave her a short salute back.

"So how long have you two been together?" Oliver questioned.

Connor started to speak. "Well, technically it's been -"

"I'd rather have that talk when Mom comes back," Mia responded, cutting Connor off.

“Fine. Coffee?” Felicity heard Oliver offer sulkily.

“Whisky,” Mia replied roughly, sounding tired beyond her years. “I don’t care how early it is. I’m going to need a drink to get through this conversation.”

"You're underage."

"If you really think that's stopped me before, we need to have an entirely different conversation."

“... Will you at least reassure me that you two use condoms?”

“OH MY GOD, DAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!!! please leave kudos and comment xx
> 
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13  
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar


End file.
